


First Time

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: Jeongyeon and Sana have their first time.





	First Time

"Is this okay?" Sana's fingers were tracing Jeongyeon's bra clasp, requesting permission to undo it.

"Yeah," Jeongyeon whispered, staring up at Sana in full trust and gently rubbing the baby hairs on Sana's nape. Her nipples were hard and the outlines could be seen even through the padded fabric. She was wearing her laundry day bra, nude in color with a small hole where the cup meets the band. The moment was unplanned. They just happened to mutually feel overwhelmed with their love for each other while performing the rudimentary task. The laundry room was a small, enclosed space that smelled like warm linen. Jeongyeon had been folding their sweaters while Sana was separating their delicates as the machines gently whirred in the background. They shared a look and knew it was time, moving to the bedroom afterward and discarding the half-done chore. 

Sana carefully unclasped the bra and slowly cascaded it down Jeongyeon's arms, keeping her eyes solely on it and blushing furiously. She walked over to the dresser and laid it down, looking everywhere but Jeongyeon. Once she returned to the bed, she still refused to meet Jeongyeon's eyes, instead closing her own and steadying herself with a few deep breaths. Jeongyeon carefully took her hand, willing Sana to look at her. Sana finally opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Jeongyeon's chest was bare and Sana thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful and perfect in her life. She moved closer and raised her hand to cup a breast, eager but cautious. 

"Your hands are cold!" Jeongyeon shrieked, giggling afterward.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sana's face contorted in worry, immediately removing her hand and biting her nails. 

"It's okay, how about um.. you use your mouth instead?"

Sana immediately complied, hovering over a hard nipple before slowly lowering herself to envelop it, deeply moaning at the taste. She sucked on it and massaged it with her tongue, inducing a string of whimpers from Jeongyeon. After a few minutes of this, Jeongyeon tugged her back up to kiss her. The kiss was deep, tongues swirling around each other as they poured their love into it. Sana pulled away, staring into Jeongyeon's eyes as she brought her hand up to her mouth, blowing hotly on it.

"I'm sorry I have poor circulation," Sana lamented. 

Jeongyeon smiled to reassure her and placed a warm kiss onto the back of Sana's hand before gently unfurling it from its closed position. She gazed at Sana intensely, not breaking eye contact as she slowly entered Sana's index finger into her mouth, lightly sucking and heating it up herself. Sana became profoundly wet. 

Jeongyeon removed her mouth and slowly dragged Sana's hand down to her underwear, going past the waistband and placing it where her wetness seeped through the most. She closed her eyes and whimpered at the sensation. Sana gently pressed down, resulting in a louder whimper from Jeongyeon. 

"I love you so much," Sana declared. She kissed Jeongyeon passionately while Jeongyeon murmured the same sentiment. Her hand was rubbing Jeongyeon through the fabric as Jeongyeon's moans increased in intensity. Sana's thumb moved underneath the waistband, caressing the skin there. 

"Are you sure?" Sana asked. "Tell me at any time if you want to stop."

Jeongyeon nodded and Sana slowly removed her underwear, flinging it to where the bra is. With Jeongyeon lying fully naked before her, Sana's mind swam with utter affection, a tear rolling down her cheek involuntarily. Jeongyeon lifted herself up and cupped both of Sana's cheeks, mumbling "hey.. hey.." while wiping the tear away with her thumb and placing a kiss on the damp remains. 

"Isn't it supposed to be me who gets emotional?" Jeongyeon lovingly joked. Sana let out a dry chuckle before mumbling multiple apologies.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I don't know.. it's overwhelming. Everything. Seeing you.. " Sana's eyes teared up again. "I just love you so much and want this to be good for you." 

"Sana.. it's already perfect," Jeongyeon reassured, wiping another tear away.

Sana kissed Jeongyeon again, determined this time to carry through. She gently pushed Jeongyeon back down onto the bed while kissing her and slid her hand down to Jeongyeon's naked center. Both gasped at the skin contact as Sana brushed Jeongyeon's drenched, swollen clit. She moved at a very, very slow pace, careful not to hurt or overstimulate Jeongyeon. 

"Are you okay? Does this feel good?" Sana's eyes meticulously scanned Jeongyeon's face, searching for any hint of pain or discomfort. 

Jeongyeon was panting at the sensation, having trouble speaking at all with the way Sana was touching her so intimately. She nodded furiously, managing to get out a "yes yes, please keep going."

Sana applied a little more pressure, inciting a long, deep moan out of Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon began to slowly grind against Sana's hand, her body naturally finding its desired speed. Sana watched her with wanton eyes as she desperately tried to hold back her tears and felt herself soak her panties, nearly dripping through. She paused Jeongyeon's motion and gestured for her to switch their positions. Jeongyeon sent her a look of confusion but did as she was told.

"Rub yourself on my thigh," Sana softly commanded. "I want to hold you as close as I can."

Jeongyeon profusely blushed, looking down to avoid Sana's eyes as she grinded her center against Sana, whose wetness had finally managed to leak onto the sheets. Sana gently but firmly gripped Jeongyeon's jaw, silently demanding the other girl to look at her. Jeongyeon slowly opened her eyes to look at Sana, her expression displaying the deeply vulnerable state she was in. Her hips hadn't ceased moving as her breathing came out labored and her eyelids fluttered inconsistently. Sana caressed her soft sideburns, gazing intently at the woman she loved, before wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and lowering her to mold their bodies together. 

Sana placed a kiss on Jeongyeon's head near her ear while her hand moved to rest on the small of Jeongyeon's back, gently encouraging the other girl's movement. She whispered a plethora of compliments into Jeongyeon's ear, each accompanied with a grunt or whimper from Jeongyeon as Jeongyeon's movements became increasingly frantic. 

"You're doing so well.. you're so beautiful baby.. so sexy.. I want you so much.."

Jeongyeon whined and buried her head deeper into Sana's neck as her center neared a peak. Her hips moved uncontrollably as her breathing got quieter and her mind became blank. An intense feeling rippled throughout her entire body as she lightly convulsed, riding out her orgasm before dropping heavily onto Sana's body. Sana gently traced circles on Jeongyeon's butt, kissing her sweaty head and murmuring, "that's my girl.."

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle of writing a longer shot but took a break for this lil smut piece! second chapter will be service top jeongyeon/bottom sana but no promises on when that will be posted. twitter is @enesnl if you like :)


End file.
